


SkyHaven

by Lukas17



Series: RarePairsWeek2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: SkyHaven, a new line of luxury blimps. A perfect vacation spot for three overworked people.





	SkyHaven

“I wasn’t expecting our room to be so nice.” Cindy flopped onto the bed then rolled until the covers cocooned her. It ruined the pristine look of the room, but Aranea didn’t mind.

Prompto tipped the bellboy a nice wad of gil and carried their luggage over to the corner. He seemed like he wanted to relax on the bed too, but Aranea did not spend all this money just to sit in their room all day.

“Let’s go see the rest of the ship.” She pulled the covers from Cindy’s grip. “Come on, before someone lets their kids loose in the pool.”

Just a little goading and they’re all out the door exploring the hallways of SkyHaven. An engineering feat only made possible after the sun rose. The hallways had glass on one wall to allow people to look down at the clouds below. Some even had said glass on the ground, which gave Cindy a fairly sudden case of vertigo when she stopped to look down. Several children seemed utterly entranced by the sight.

The first stop was the bar. Many adults had already made their way there, some not even dropping off their luggage. It was stocked full of high proof hooch and six bartenders stood busy quickly shaking cocktails and pouring beer. They bought the unlimited alcohol badge, so they might as well indulge.

“I would like a screwdriver.” Cindy said.

“Can I get a double scotch neat.” Prompto said.

“I’d like a daiquiri.” She said.

She took her glace and let Prompto, once again, deal with the tipping. Technically they didn’t need to tip the bartenders, but vacation brought out different things in people and in Prompto it brought out generosity.

They could take their drinks wherever they wanted. But they decided not to bring them out to the swimming pools, the gambling area, and the restaurants. They passed by another one of the four bars to refill their drinks then headed up towards the top. There were floors to the entire monstrosity, the higher ones less enjoyable because one couldn’t look directly under their feet at the clouds. That left the deck area completely empty.

The blimp had reached its altitude. Under and around them clouds were visible. And at the horizon the sun approached the horizon.

“This was a good idea you guys.” Cindy said. Sprawling out on the wood of the deck. “I should let you two plan things more often.

“You should.” She said. Prompto reached out and held her hand. The air was cold, but she never felt chilly with them around.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at ithinkicanwritesometimes over on tumblr!


End file.
